


Intentions

by nothingeverlost



Series: Trinity [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: Henry has concerns.
Relationships: Belle & Henry Mills, Belle/Emma Swan, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Trinity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Early days of a threesome relationship between Emma, Gold, and Belle

“Can I go to the library? I need a new book.” It was a white lie; he was still only two-thirds of the way through Princess Bride but he needed to see Belle without telling his mom why.

“Finish your eggs first. Hot chocolate is not a meal all by itself.” Emma was on her second cup, though hers was half coffee. She took a bite of her own eggs while Henry shoveled three bites into his mouth at once.

“Thanks mom. I’ll meet you at the station later.” Emma was way more strict about knowing where he was then Regina had been. Fortunately the library was one place he could go without her worrying. He kind of liked knowing that it mattered to her where he was.

“Hey Henry, finished with your book already?” Belle was sitting on the carpet in what had been turned into a kid reading corner. She had a stack of books with bright colored covers; Saturday morning story hour was over. Now the library was empty.

“Nope, they still have to break up the wedding and rescue Buttercup. I came because I had to talk to you.” Maybe this was a bad idea. He should probably talk to his mom first, but she couldn’t tell him everything he needed to know.

“Is something bothering you?” Belle put down to book she’d been holding.

“You’re in my book.” Henry held on to the strap of his book bag. He’d brought the book along, not because he thought he needed it today. Just because.

“I know, you showed me.” He’d figured it out, once Belle had been rescued and he’d seen her with Mr. Gold. Beauty and the Beast.

“You and Mr. Gold, you’re True Love just like gramps and gram.” Their kiss hadn’t broken the spell, but it could have. 

“I love Rumple very much.” She smiled, and her cheeks turned a little pink. His mom had smiled too, when she’d mentioned going to the pink house for dinner.

“If you have True Love with one person can you have True Love with someone else too? or do you only get one?” He’d read his book over and over but he couldn’t find anyone that had more than one true love.

“I think all love is special. True Love isn’t more important than any other kind of love. Your gramps and gram love each other very much, but they also love you and your mom. That’s not less important, it’s just different.”

“Do you love my mom?” It was the real question he’d needed to ask. 

“Your mom is a very good friend, and that’s a different kind of love but just as important,” Belle hesitated for just a moment. Henry rolled his eyes. Adults thought kids were blind or something.

“My mom didn’t come home on Friday. She told Gram that she fell asleep at the station but I know that was a lie so Gram didn’t worry. She didn’t lie to me, though. I know where she was.” It was a secret between them, but Belle already knew of course so it was okay to talk about it.

“I’m sorry, Henry. I know it hurts when people lie and I should have been more honest with you. Your mom is someone very special to me. To both of us.” Belle looked down at her lap, smoothing the cover of the book in front of her. 

“Are you and Mr. Gold dating her?” Graham had kissed his mom, and that was weird. And sad. He missed Graham. He hadn’t known that his mom and Mr. Gold had sort of secretly dated until she’d told him last week.

“I don’t really understand what dating means. We didn’t have that word in our home. I think it’s like courting, though, and I hope that’s what’s happening. Emma matters a lot to me, Henry. I do love her.” She reached for his hand, touching him lightly. “I hope you believe that.”

“If you and Mr. Gold are in love with each other though what does that mean?” he needed to make sure she wasn’t going to get hurt. He knew his dad had hurt her and Graham dying had hurt her, and he didn’t want her to be sad again.

“I know you’re angry at Regina right now, but you still love her, right?” Belle’s voice was gentle. People didn’t usually talk to him about Regina; he saw her still but only if Emma was with him too. 

Thinking about it made his stomach tight. “She’s my mom.”

“And Emma’s your mom too, right?”

Henry nodded. Things were easier with Emma. “Yeah.”

“You can love Regina and Emma both as your moms. You don’t have to pick one. That’s how I feel with Emma and Rumple. I love them both, and I want to be happy with both of them. And your mom and Rumple feel the same. The thing about love is that the more you give the more you have. Rumple didn’t have anyone to love for a long time and your mom, I think she was pretty lonely before you found her. It feels really good to be able to love.” Belle’s hugs were different than his mom’s hugs, but they felt just as good. “I love you too, Henry. And you can talk about me to anything you want. I don’t want you to worry about this or be upset. You’re the most important person to Emma.”

“You’re important too. And Mr. Gold.” The knot in his chest felt a little better, and he smiled at Belle. She loved his mom. Real love, and that meant not wanting to hurt someone you loved.

Now he just needed to go to the pawn shop and talk to Gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold's turn

The shop was empty, which was pretty usual. Henry walked the short distance from the library, deciding to get everything worked out at once. The bell rang over the door when he walked in, but Mr. Gold would have known he was there anyway; he was standing at the front counter. “Hey.”

“Hello Henry. Is your mother with you?”

“She’s at the diner finishing her breakfast. I said I was going to talk to Belle. I did.” He didn’t want Gold to think that he was a liar, not like his other mom. “But I had to talk to you too and I couldn’t think of a reason to tell her that I had to come here. The library was easier.”

“This sounds fairly serious. Shall we step into my office?” He gestured at the area through the curtain, where Henry had never been. It was probably better, just in case someone did come in, if they were somewhere private.

“I can’t stay too long, my mom might worry.” He walked through the curtains and found a room that was somehow both more cluttered and yet neater than the front. The desk was expected, the bed wasn’t. “Do you sleep here sometimes?”

“I have been known to use it occasionally.” The answer, Henry thought, was an honest one.

“But not since you found Belle, right?” The bed was too small for two people. And really too small for three. 

“Yes, not since Belle.” He smiled when he talked about Belle, just like she smiled when she talked about Gold. And his mom.

“And not since you and my mom.” 

“Emma?” He coughed as if he was choking on a sip of water but he wasn’t drinking anything. “I don’t know what you…”

“It’s okay, I know the secret.” 

“There are a lot of secrets still in this town.” He was fussing with the things on his desk. When Henry realized that he was nervous it somehow made him feel better. 

“But there’s only one secret about you and Belle dating my mom. You know and Belle knows and my mom and me. But no one else.” He hadn’t even told Archie even though he told Archie almost everything. And he hadn’t told his grams or gramps either. “It’s good, you know.”

“It is?” Sometimes the cane Mr. Gold used seemed almost like a toy, but he was leaning on it more today. Henry frowned, wondering if that meant his leg hurt.

“Uh huh. My mom smiles when she talks about you and Belle. She was lonely, you know? I knew she was lonely in Boston and then after Graham died she was really lonely. But now she’s not anymore.” He’d been lonely too but it was getting better. “And Belle says that she loves you and my mom.”

“Belle is an extraordinary person. As is your mother.” He smiled then. It was smaller than Belle’s smile, but he knew it was harder for Gold. He had to hide a lot more things.

“My mom had a sleepover with you and Belle. Do you think that will happen again?” His mom might not think they needed a plan, but he had to be ready. His grams liked to ask questions.

“I believe you said your mother would worry if you were gone too long.” Henry rolled his eyes; Gold didn’t seem to want to talk about slumber parties any more than his mom did.

“I just thought that maybe sometimes I could come too. We could have ice cream for dessert and I could help make breakfast. I know how to make scrambled eggs and toast.” He’d been to the pink house once, when his mom had tried to kidnap him and used a tree to bind him. He’d been too sad and upset to enjoy it at all, but he liked Belle and Gold. It could be fun.

“Perhaps it might be best to start with just dinner. And ice cream, of course. Belle makes her own hot fudge.” Gold’s smile was a little bigger.

“Awesome.” 

Emma was waiting outside of the diner for him. “I thought you were going to the library?”

“I did, but I remembered something I needed to ask Mr. Gold.” He slipped his hand into hers. “Can we go to the park?”

“Sure kid.” Across the street Mr. Gold came out of the pawn shop. Henry waved at him, and grinned when he waved back.


End file.
